The primary goal of this Phase II STTR application is to complete the development of a landmark-free quantitative 4D facial analysis system for static analyses (completed in Phase I) and dynamic analyses of soft tissue movement (planned for Phase II). The potential target applications are wide-ranging-facial recognition for identification simulation for training and educational purposes; the animation industry for movies; and medical diagnosis, treatment planning, and outcome assessment for patients with congenital abnormalities, dentofacial disharmonies, facial trauma, and neurological problems. These patients have facial disabilities and require treatment to improve their facial soft tissue esthetis and movement. They would benefit greatly from objective measures and facial feature/landmark analysis to assist doctors in determining their treatment plan. We have extensive experience with dynamic objective measures due to an ongoing NIDCR clinical trial to examine the effects of surgery on circumoral function in patients with cleft lip and palate (CL/P). 3dMD and Dr. Trotman will use patients with CL/P for the 'proof of concept' and technology development proposed here. Moreover, in Phase I, 'proof of concept' was completed that led to the development of novel software for automated 3D assessment of facial soft tissues under STATIC conditions. The Phase II extends the technology for automated 4D assessment of dynamic facial soft tissue movements. The Phase II Specific Aims are as follows. 1) To collect age- and gender-stratified 4D dynamic facial images taken at 60 frames per second from patients with CL/P and control subjects with no known facial problems. From these images, validate algorithms that will enable differentiation between patients with impaired movement and normal 'non-impaired' subjects. 2) To extend the surface extraction algorithms and software developed in Phase I of the program to the automatic extraction of facial features from 4D dynamic images 3) To refine the development of 3dMD's 4D Dynamic Face capture system for analysis of dynamic surface movement and to evaluate the system for use in a clinical setting. Ultimately, a practical tool for use in dental treatment and facial reconstruction will be develope to provide dentists and surgeons with an objective standard by which to predict soft tissue outcomes and guide and assess treatment. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research will provide a product that produces objective measures to evaluate patients with congenital abnormalities, dentofacial disharmonies, facial trauma, and neurological problems. They would benefit greatly from objective measures to evaluate their treatment.